The Lord of the Crocodiles
The Lord of the Crocodiles is the third episode of the animated series. Synopsis Papyrus and Théti are held hostage by Tahar, the Libyan chief. Plot Thebes is nearly flooded; the waters has risen to a high level. In response, Papyrus and Théti quickly return to Thebes, as shown riding a chariot at a quick speed. A Libyan warrior suddenly throws himself on the road, causing them to accidentally run him over. They ask what he’s doing around the area, until they get ambushed by two other warriors. One of them demands Papyrus to surrender his sword, which he does. A warrior is about to stab the latter in from the back until Bebo and Kamelot crash in from a bumpy ride. Papyrus and the Libyan warrior behind him move out of the way, as Kamelot comes to a complete stop, causing the inertia to send Bebo thrown into the water. The warrior laughs and makes fun of him, commenting on who the leader is; the master or the ass. Bebo tries to intervene but is deterred. A warrior attempts to wield the sword but is shocked. Bebo is mesmerized and claims Papyrus and Théti would be useful. They bring them to Tahar to decide their fate. They are brought to the tribe. Thèti fears that if they find out about her royalty, she will be held hostage. Bebo asks for Papyrus and Théti to be slaves due to his already busy life but Tahar derides him before dismissing him harshly. Nufar comes in and reveals Theti’s royalty, emboldening Tahar’s eagerness. Théti criticizes this but Tahar refutes and gives her unwanted physical contact. Papyrus tries to stop him but is deterred. Tahar commands his men to watch over them afterwards. Later in the evening, Bebo arrives at the confinement. The warriors assume he has come for his ‘slaves’ but states he doesn’t care about them and wishes to celebrate with wine. They snatch his wine from him and drink it all up, upsetting Bebo. Meanwhile, Papyrus and Théti try to get themselves loose. Théti insists she rather force Tahar to kill her than betray her father. Papyrus manages to uproot the pole they are both tied on, causing the tent to shift. A nearby warrior wakes up to the noise. He enters the tent, drunken, and starts muttering nonsense. He suddenly gets knocked out by Bebo, who then unties Papyrus and Theti and leads them out. Out of the area, he offers them water and abandoning the idea that they be slaves. Papyrus asks why he is betraying his people, Bebo goes into detail why; he is also taken hostage by the group from his tribe and had threatened his father. He has gained respect for Papyrus for standing up to them. Papyrus and Théti depart. At day, Papyrus and Théti are in the middle of a desert and finally find shade. They see a streak of dust coming their way and assume it’s the Libyan army. In response, they find a place to hide, with the consequence being Papyrus accidentally dropping his bag of water down the cliff point. Turns out it’s only Bebo and Kamelot. Papyrus asks why he changed his mind, Bebo has decided to come with Papyrus to accompany him from Tahar and his men. As they stroll through the mountains, Bebo searches for water. He accuses Kamelot for drinking it all up, but Papyrus guesses he must’ve left it back when he was packing up. Bebo insists he would never leave behind his water. But then realizes he would find water for them. Back at the tribe, Tahar is angered at their escape and scolds his warrior. The warrior believes they can’t survive in the desert, but Tahar questions otherwise. Nufar again steps in shows them Théti’s amulet. Tahar is pleased and victoriously vows to take over Egypt. Meanwhile, Papyrus, Théti, Bebo, and Kamelot are in the duned desert. A dust storm rolls in and separates Papyrus from the others. There, a spirit named Benut appears before him and asks for his help to defeat a serpent of chaos created by Seth, but the cost will be Papyrus’s eyes if he helped him. Papyrus agrees, Benut transforms into his Phoenix form and carries Papyrus to the respective location. Benut thanks Papyrus for his help and offers him a feather of his, that he will have the ability to command crocodiles with it. He will be named Lord of the Crocodiles. Benut lets Papyrus go and destroys the serpent. Théti and Bebo look for Papyrus, with Bebo adding it’s like looking for a grain of sand. They find Papyrus, but his eye pupils are missing and he is unable to see, for it was the price to pay. Théti suggests taking him to Ratoufer but Papyrus insists they should warn Pharaoh. He asks them to lead him to the Nile. They later come to the river and look for a boat to last them the journey to Thebes. They find a boat but are far from Papyrus. A crocodile attempts to maul him but is strayed away when it catches a glimpse of the feather, which is utilized to command the crocodiles to carry him adrift the water to the boat. Bebo is impressed with this. Night falls as they make their way back to the province, the city is in flames. Meanwhile, the Libyan army plan on how they can conquer Egypt with Nufar on their side. Tahar admits his distrust towards Nufar, that he is too ambitious for his liking. Nufar appears to Merenre and informs about the fleet, that he must abdicate and lies that the Libyans have his daughter. Merenre is displeased at such words. Nufar continues to further provoke him, leaving Merenre to reject him coldly, much to Nufar’s dismay. Merenre dismisses him as a traitor and orders Mesimonptu to prepare the army for battle. Tahar and his fleet are about to plunge the area, only to be interrupted by Papyrus. He commands the crocodiles to attack him and his fleet, causing violent turbulence against the water and ships. One man accidentally falls off a ship and is consumed by two crocodiles. Tahar looks to Nufar and assumes he’s behind the attack, which isn’t the case. Nufar begins to call on Seth, and the waters shift more vigorously, causing more men to be lost. This doesn’t last long when Sobek appears before Nufar and strikes him, causing the demon to flee. Sobek then appears to Aker and attacks his lair. Morning dawns, the Libyan fleet has given up and regressed to their land. Egypt is saved but Papyrus still feels down about his eyes. Tahar suddenly upsurges from the water’s surface and snatches the feather from Papyrus, claiming power. His victory is short-lived when he is devoured by lurking crocodiles, Théti is horrified at his death. The feather dissolves in the water and reforms again, breaking off Papyrus’s deal. He is full of ecstasy due to his sight recovered. The boat bushes against a rock, causing Bebo to fall off. He notices the waters finally receding. At the Royal Palace, Théti explains everything to Merenre, and considers showering Bebo with fine gifts. Kamelot comes into the palace, surprising everyone, but Merenre allows him. Bebo then instead shines the glory on Kamelot, who essentially did the work. Pharaoh officially declares Kamelot a donkey steward of his, causing a fine laugh among everyone. Characters Main *Papyrus *Théti *Bebo *Kamelot *Tahar *Nufar *Aker Major *Pharaoh Merenre *Libyan warriors Minor *Mesimonptu *Ratoufer Gallery Thebes ep 3.jpg|The province is nearly flooded.- ep 3 (2).jpg Aker ep 3.jpg chariot ep 3.jpg libyan warrior 1.jpg ep 3 (3).jpg|A Libyan warrior locks in Theti. bebo ep 3.jpg|Bebo makes his debut. ep 3 (4).jpg warrior laugh.jpg|A Libyan warrior scoffs at Bebo. ep 3 (5).jpg|The sword burns a warrior. ep 3 (6).jpg papyrus and theti hostage.jpg|Papyrus and Théti brought to Tahar. nufar ep 3.jpg|Nufar makes his debut. ep 3 (7).jpg ep 3 (8).jpg bebo's wine.jpg|Bebo and his wine. bebo's wine 2.jpg|The warriors take his wine from him. papyrus and theti tied.jpg|Papyrus and Théti. ep 3 (9).jpg|Guard wakes up to the noise. ep 3 (10).jpg drunk guard.jpg|A warrior steps in drunk. bebo ep 3 (4).jpg bebo with sword.jpg desert ep 3.jpg desert ep 3 (2).jpg tahar ep 3 (2).jpg tahar ep 3 (3).jpg Nufar.jpg tahar ep 3 (4).jpg|Tahar vows to conquer Egypt. desert.jpg ep 3 (11).jpg ep 3 (12).jpg benut scene 1.jpg|Papyrus meets Benut. benut 2.jpg|Benut in Pheonix form. ep 3 (13).jpg sepert of chaos.jpg|The serpent of chaos. benut 3.jpg serpent destroyed.jpg|Serpent destroyed. aker defeated (ep 3).jpg theti and bebo ep 3.jpg|Théti and Bebo look for Papyrus. papyrus ep 3.jpg theti ep 3 (2).jpg papyrus eyes.jpg|Papyrus's eyes lost. feather.jpg papyrus ep 3 (2).jpg|Papyrus approaches the crocodile. feather 2.jpg papyrus ep 3 (4).jpg ep 3 (14).jpg thebes in flames.jpg|Thebes in flames. libyan fleet.jpg|Libyan fleet. Tahar ep 3 (5).jpg merenre ep 3.jpg|Merenre disproves Nufar's words. merenre with amulet.jpg ep 3 (15).jpg merenre ep 3 (4).jpg|Pharaoh coldly dismisses Nufar. Nufar 4.jpg|Nufar dismayed. amulet 2.jpg episode 3.jpg crocodile.jpg crocodiles 2.jpg|Crocodiles attack the fleet under Papyrus's command. nufar 3.jpg nufar 5.jpg|Nufar calls on Seth. ep 3 (16).jpg ep 3 (17).jpg ratoufer ep 3.jpg ep 3 (18).jpg ep 3 (19).jpg tahar ep 3 (6).jpg|Tahar washed away. nufar 6.jpg sobek ep 3.jpg nufar 7.jpg sobek attacks aker.jpg|Sobek attacks Aker. ep 3 (20).jpg|Tahar's fleet flees. tahar 7.jpg|Tahar adrift. bebo y kamelot.jpg|Bebo delighted. Episode 3 (2).jpg feather 3.jpg|Tahar steals the feather. crocodiles 3.jpg|Crocodiles approach Tahar. theti ep 3 (3).jpg|Théti gasps at his death. papyrus eyes 2.jpg|Papyrus regains his sight. papyrus and theti ep 3 (2).jpg|Papyrus happy to see Théti. bebo ep 3 (5).jpg|The river subsides. palace ep 3.jpg papyrus and bebo ep 3.jpg ep 3 (21).jpg kamelot ep 3.jpg|Kamelot in the palace. bebo and kamelot ep 3 (2).jpg merenre promotes kamelot.jpg|Merenre declares Kamelot as his steward. theti ep 3 (6).jpg ep 3 closing.jpg|The episode closes. Category:Episodes